Hands In!
by Lil' Ms. I-Like-Girls
Summary: College is all about experience and growth and making memories. Or so Beca is told. Barf. All Beca wants to do is make enough credits to make her Dad happy, move to LA and be who she wants to be. Though, she's finding it hard wanting all of that when bright smiles and blue eyes sound so much better. AU.


Summary: College is all about experience and growth and making memories. Or so Beca is told. Barf. All Beca wants to do is make enough credits to make her Dad happy, move to LA and be who she wants to be. Though, she's finding it hard wanting all of that when bright smiles and blue eyes sound so much better. AU.

This will probably deviate from the movie only slightly. Course it's gonna have to for it to be a a Beca/Chloe fic. XD

Feedback is nice.

Enjoy!

* * *

I'm worried my mother slipped crack in her coffee instead of sugar this morning. Which is so not my fault this time.

Its kinda freaking me out too. I mean, I've never seen her this frazzled before and that's seriously saying something. I don't blame her though. Her little girl was leaving her and going onto bigger and better things and all that nauseating Hallmark stuff and yada yada.

College. In other words. I was "starting a new chapter in my life" ...or whatever. Mom wasn't the best at handling the milestones, never has been, but I give her credit for managing this time. Mostly because I haven't left yet and I wasn't until Wednesday, orientation being Thursday, and today being only Monday. But maybe it just hadn't hit her yet.

I watched my mom frowning at all my dark colored clothes in my closet, probably wishing I had taken her advice last week and bought some colorful outfits to start the school year. Gag.

I didn't, obviously.

I don't do colors. I like my grays and my earth tones. It works for me. Which to my utter amusement, frustrates my mother to no end.

I watched as she frowned at something else in my closet and I figured now was as good a time as any to let her listen to my 'Beca's Actually Doing Something Productive' mix so we can get this done in style.

But my mother, of course, pretty much steamrolled any plans of making this quick and painless. We went through _everything_. Even, dare I mention such a travesty, my childhood stuffed animals. The ones that haven't seen the light of day since I hit puberty and got stuffed so far in my closet I'm pretty damn sure Mr. Teddy came out gayer then when he went in. Of course, I accept him either way, especially when he's stuffed back in my closet and singing show tunes to the dust bunnies again.

An hour later finds me sitting at my desk chair and messing with some strands of music to listen on the plane ride. Mom was pretty much in her element and I honestly didn't want to take the whole 'helping my daughter pack for college and crying over every single thing she owns' away from her.

I rolled my eyes over to the side, watching as my mother danced embarrassingly to the silent songs in her head.

I shook my head, my dark hair laughing along with my giggling shoulders. As much as I wish I could be annoyed with the woman...I couldn't. I forced my giggles to a muffle as I strained my eyes open and watched again as my mother lost herself in her inner music video, complete with dance moves that you will _never_ see me imitate in a public setting. It was her fault that I couldn't stop laughing. Mom noticed the sound and scolded me for making fun of her. I only laughed harder.

I was bored too so obviously I was desperate for any form of entertainment. Mom hid all my mixing equipment when I went to use the bathroom so editing for the heck of editing was out of the question. Little sneak. I guess someone was getting payback.

Atta girl.

Packing was taking a hell of a lot longer than I had wanted but Mom insisted that she help me pack. I didn't even want to bother since my flight wasn't until the morning after next. But the woman was persistent.

But finally, we finished. It took us a few hours to get everything I needed and couldn't live without into three suitcases and my carry ons. The woman was a ninja at packing and I was freaking exhausted by the time we were all done. My closet was mostly empty besides what I would be wearing tomorrow and the day after and pjs for tonight. My beloved record collection was already packed and had left my shelves looking lonely and sad. Most of my precious knick knacks were shoved specifically into another suitcase and without them my room looked a little less lived in and a hell of a lot more final. As I looked around my room I realized that the less of me was in here the more of me realized I was really leaving this place. And despite my eagerness to get out of this small town and get started making music for a paycheck for once...I almost wish I didn't have to.

Almost.

Mom soon left to get started on dinner and left me on my bed with only a kiss on my forehead in farewell.

* * *

The flight was...let's not talk about it.

I hated flying. Hated it immensely. Mom even offered me one of her pills to relax my nerves for the journey but I shook my head vehemently and closed her fingers around the bottle with a firm "hell no."

I didn't need to be even more out of control of the situation than being suspended hundreds of miles in the air by a flying metal contraption allowed me.

Yeah, I'm good. Thanks.

I'm just so glad I'm finally on solid fucking ground again.

It didn't surprise me that the arrangements I came up with during the flight - in my vain attempt at distracting myself - came out sounding somewhat frantic. I felt jittery just listening to it.

At least the cab driver actually got here on time. That's one good thing. My destination however...well that's not.

When we pulled up to a stop I almost had a hard time leaving the car. This place was going to be my own personal hell for the next four years.

Yikes.

Whatever. It's just something else I'm gunna need to deal with if I'm ever gunna get out of here. LA. That's the dream. That's what I need to think about so I can get out of this damn car and get this over with.

I finally did and got my bulky computer bag from the trunk. I took this time to look around the place and that's when I got blind sighted by the most perky ass individual I've ever seen. Her voice had just the right amount of annoying and the perfect blend of godawful and squeaky. I'd hate to run into her in a dark alley. Just saying. I made only half an effort to hear her out but the unmistakable sound of music kinda became distracting. As usual.

My head turned at the sound of blaring music coming out of an open car window. Some guy was singing along to the radio at a screeching volume and - oh God. Is he singing to me? Wow. Okay. I rose an eyebrow at the guy as he proceeded to serenade me via air guitar.

Thankfully the sudden jerk forward of the car cut him off and shoved him back in his seat.

Ah. Silence. Never thought I'd like it so much.

With all my suitcases unloaded I made my way around campus, rape whistle in mouth - just in case of course - and found my appointed dorm. The search couldn't end quickly enough.

Please dear God don't let one of these people be one of my roommates. I can't hang if it's that girl with her own personal plushy zoo. I swear I'll hang myself by my headphone cables before I let that happen.

I grimaced as I walked up to my room number. I knocked, mostly out of politeness than anything, getting no answer I shrugged and turned the knob. Okaaay. Locked. No big. I set my stuff down by my feet and pulled out my room key from my wallet sleeve and unlocked the door.

I looked around the space. Not bad. Though there is the issue with the girl that was hanging up pictures and who doesn't look incapable of opening the door. Huh. Guess politeness was pointless. Fine by me. Even still, I made nice and introduced myself.

Nothing.

Wow. Not even a flip of the finger. Hell, I would have been fine with a flip of the finger as long as she _did_ something. I rolled my eyes and set my bag on my bed. Whatever.

I walked over to the open window, the campus in full view.

So this is college, huh? Yeah. This can't possibly get anymore lame.

* * *

Slow in the beginning but picks up next chapter. Next chapter Beca goes to the activities fair.

So like? Dislike?

- Lil' Miss


End file.
